disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto-Sheol
Proto-Sheol was the ancient world from which Satan, and henceforth Chernabog and his brothers, originated. Originally, Proto-Sheol was a world of thriving organic life. The Devils of old were able to successfully rid the world of organic life, to the point they had to cannibalize each other for sustenance. This world became Sheol, and was the capital of darkness and evil until the dawn of the Disney War. Description Proto-Sheol was a world that seemed to lack magic of any kind. Humans lived mundane and often miserable lives with with no other souls to share it with. While ruled over by many nations, and having a mythology of their own each, mankind would occasionally wage war. However, under the noses of the populace, the Devils were born and thrived. Deep caves were home to these beings, who developed the language of Sheolian, the Facilier tactic, and other dark means. Mawat was the father of Satan, and the first great leader of the Devils against organic life. As more and more mortals proved to be evil and their souls entered their possession, the Devils corrupted the neutral land of Mot into a prototype of the Underworld, a larder for their collection of souls. After Mawat disappeared into the ether, his brother Molech took over, and kept Satan content and fat with soul after soul. Mawat and Molech's tactical victories made sure Satan had a vast realm to rule over once all sentient life faded away. Resheph was the right-hand man of Mawat, and the father of T'Cherno and his brothers. Resheph suffered from ambition to exit this boring universe and explore the depths of the cosmos once an unknown force showed him the cosmos. This ultimately cost him any respect from Satan, who didn't treat his sons as any different from the rest of the Devils under him. He participated in Chernabog's revolt. It is said Resheph has exited to the deep depths of the Other Side, watching his sons with expectations. One day, Mawat managed to strike upon the emerging Protokos Imperiate, corrupting them fully, and started to use them to subjugate all of the planet. By the time Molech passed the torch to Satan, the Imperiate and all other sentient life were killed by a magical plague, with it spreading throughout all of it. The lifeless realm was named "Sheol", after a word in the Protokosish language meaning "underworld", which was coincidentally the Sheolian word for "people". Molech's exit of the realm for conquest proved to be his downfall, as King Morpheus, Zeus's uncle, struck him down and fragmented him. T'Cherno decided the future waits for nobody and began his revolt in full force. Megaversal Theorem The magic-less, miserable conditions of Proto-Sheol seemed to match many Megaversal realms, positing that maybe Proto-Sheol was the common ancestor of the Megaverse. Sheol also originated from a much larger realm, known today as Irkalla. It is likely Irkalla was the remains of the previous Multiverse that became the Disney Multiverse and others. Category:Worlds Category:Part of the Sheol Category:Plot points Category:Destroyed Worlds